Beneath the Tropical Sun
by ZipporahCassandraPotter
Summary: A twist on Pirates. When Barbossa maroons Jack on an island he thinks he's alone. Or is he? Will he find someone to love, or will this island paradise become a nightmare? Rated PG-13 for later chapters. CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, guys here it goes. I hope you like it… :D Umm… my chapters are kind of weird , but all of you are smart , I'm sure!  :D The  name down there , shows who's point of view or whatever the chapters about….. so yah… well umm I hope you like it !  

~Jack~

          Captain Jack Sparrow stood on the beach of a strange island in total shock, watching his ship sail away without him. Shock quickly gave way to humiliation and humiliation gave way to fury. He felt himself flushing. 

" YOU JUST WAIT BALBOSA! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I'M CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!!!! " 

The wind blew his words right back into his mouth, but they also blew the faint sound of laughter, Balbosa's laughter. Jack stood there watching her sail away until she was naught but a speck on the horizon, then finally she disappeared altogether. Leaving him standing on the warm white sand. It was quiet too, not even the birds were making a sound. He tropical sun beat down, hot and bright on his head. He was thirsty already. 

          He felt humiliated, hurt, angry, and most of all betrayed. Betrayed by his own crew. His family they were, for a sailors only family is his crew. He allowed these emotions to build and build until he couldn't take the pressure anymore. He fell to his knees and with his face towards the sky, he screamed. Of course some of this screaming was caused by the need to release all those emotions, but mostly it was just plain frustration. Frustration at himself for being so weak at even feeling these things. He was Captain Jack Sparrow! He's supposed to be the toughest pirate ever. He just simply sat there on his knees staring off into the ocean. Such a beautiful color blue….. it was making him thirstier than he already was. 

" I wonder if there is any fresh water around this island…" he asked himself  " Might as well start looking, I guess." He stood up and brushed the sand from his clothes, then wiped a trickle of sweat off his face. No, it was more than a trickle it was a river. 

" Good Lord it's hot out here!" He looked down at himself, and for the first time, questioned why he wore so many bloody layers of clothes.

 " It's a pirate thing." He answered himself "A very DUMB pirate thing also."

 _Well… _he thought, as he looked over his right shoulder at the deserted beach and then over his left_ I am the only person on this island and it is awfully how, so I guess it wouldn't matter if I took of a few layers. And there's certainly no one around who can steal my effects, so why no? _

          He was wearing his coat, his shirt , his breeches , stockings , his boots, hat , gun holster and of course , his bandanna which he always wore tied around his head . He was wearing practically his entire wardrobe. Wait, make that his entire wardrobe. He started by taking off his boots and stockings, he carefully shed his coat, folding it and laying down on the sand. He then took off his gun holster, the gun was of little use to him, since that rat Balbosa left him only one shot…. one shot would hardly help him hunt food. But that didn't matter, he had other, more important plans for that bullet. When he was finished stripping all he had left on was his breeches, and the breeze felt SO good! He started across the beach toward the center of the island where there was a grove of palm trees, he hoped that it would turn out to be a little oasis and maybe have fresh water. Thinking that he was alone on the island, he began to sing as loud as he could 

YO HO! YO HO! 

A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!

WERE DEVILS, WERE BLACK SHEEP,

AND _REALLY _BAD EGGS! 

DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO! 

He felt himself begin to lift from the little depression that was so unlike him. 

"You know what Jack ol'boy!" He said "You are the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow! The scourge off all the Seven Seas, the saltiest of all sea dogs ! " 

"AND THE **TRUE** CAPTAIN OF THE BEST PIRATE SHIP TO EVER SAIL!" This he yelled toward the ocean, hoping that Balbosa would hear him .

 _Unlikely, Jack. _He thought. "But that's ok! The point of it is , you will make it of this island alive . And…" His warm, brown eyes grew cold, his voice turned hard with contempt. " You WILL have your revenge. " 

Sorry it's so short guys. I thought it would be longer than this when I first wrote it ! But, please review!!!!!!!!!!! This is my first try at a Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic , so I really need some feedback . If you find any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them as fast as possible, because I'm sure there are LOTS ! :D  Yah , so that's all…… but PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Close Encounters

Okay guys! Here is my second chapter! I've decide to make this one with Jack and Marie, instead of just one per chapter . It seems that every time I go to type out chapter they turn out to be REALLY short to what I had on paper, so I decided to make it longer ! 

And thank you SOSOSOSO much for you review Your Elven Princess !!!! I will try it update as much as I can ! :D And , in case you were wondering , yes , I am COMPLETELY obsessed with Johnny Depp !!! :D:D:D Thnx again !!! 

                **~Marie ~**

**            Marie was jerked awake. She blinked around her trying to find out what had caused her to wake up like that.  **

" Is that singing I hear … " She mumbled  to herself  "No, there's no way that someone could be singing … " 

**But there it was again  very faintly on the soft breeze that was blowing through the open window of her tiny hut . the sound of a voice . She threw her covers off and jumped out of her bed . She ran across the room to the door, there she paused listening closely . At first all she could hear was the constant whooshing of the waves and a few birds. **

**yo ho….yo ho****  ! Came the mysterious voice again . A distinctly masculine voice .**

**            She felt her breath catch , and her heart accelerate . She couldn't tell  if it was from fear or excitement **

**"After almost  three years with no human contact , a Man ! " She said to herself**

**" Don't get your hopes up yet , Marie! Go investigate !" Herself answered **

**Marie had developed a habit of talking to herself , but it was probably the only thing that kept her from going crazy. The island was actually kind of nice , she thought . It was kind of lonely at first , but she adjusted to that  along time ago . It had all the essentials for living on it . Fresh water , food , ways to make shelter . And not to mention the near perfect weather that the Caribbean islands are known for . **

**"O.k. You can do this ! Just stay calm , and go look .I'm sure your just hearing things !" **

**She took a deep breath , ran her hands through her silky blonde hair , and stepped out into the open . Her hut was settled in a grove of palm trees . It was pretty thick , so it offered some shade when the sun was hot . As she made her way through the trees , the sound grew louder . **

**" I think I'm definitely not hearing things…" She whispered . **

**She heard movement towards her left a few away , outside of this particular clearing . Right on the edge of the little forest. Standing in the clearing , was a man . She thought, from what she could see that he looked very handsome . He was tan , with long black hair that was pulled back into the typical bandanna style of a pirate . His hair was in dredlocks , down a little ways past his shoulder blades . She could see various trinkets woven into these locks , and with every movement of his head , they glinted in the bright sunshine . She saw that he was dressed only in breeches and the sweat glistened on his chest and back . He bent down and the muscles in his back rippled . Marie felt a sensation that was completely new to her go jolting through her body . **

**Wow…… ****She felt her legs turn to jelly  He's …not to bad !  **

**He started walking closer toward her hiding spot , still completely  oblivious to her presence , and this broke her from her trance . **

**What do I do ? What do I do !**** She thought frantically as she watched him get even closer . **

**Mabye it would be best if I just leave as quietly as I can , and let him think that he is alone ….. YES ! I like that idea ! **

**With one more glance behind her at his muscled stomach , she slipped away through the trees as quietly as she could **

**                                                                                    ~JACK~  **

**            Jack had spent nearly the entire day searching in this one spot **

**"I could've swore I'd find water in this spot if I dug long enough ." He muttered to himself . He wiped at a trickle of sweat that was slowly making it's way down his cheek and stood up . He turned and looked out over the ocean. Even after all the years he had spent sailing on the Black Pearl, watching the sun go down almost every evening, He still though it was beautiful. The sun was a deep red and the clouds vibrant purples and blues. It reflected on the water , making a shimmering golden pathway across the ocean that looked solid enough that you could just step on it and walk across the ocean to the ends of the world . **

**_Unfortunately  _****he thought _It's not that easy …. _ **

**Sighing , he turned from the sun and started walking farther inland in search of shelter . About three miles in he spotted something through the deepening gloom. **

**"I wonder what that is …" He said as he approached it and as the lines grew more defined , he realized it was a hut ! **

**"Well , would ya look at that ! " He smiled and picked up his pace . " Not really that big , but it will do ! " **

**It was kind of hard to see in the dark , but from what he could pick out . it appeared to be a small mud hut with interwoven palm fronds for a roof .  It definitely wasn't abandoned . It looked to be in good shape , there was even a small garden off to the side . **

**"I can't imagine _who_ would live here , but at least I found it ." He pushed the door open and walked inside " It must be my lucky day !" **

**It was no bigger on the inside than it appeared on the outside . There was a rough looking fireplace on one side and beside that there were some various bowls , plates, and cups made out of clay sitting on a shelf that was built into the wall. There was a bed in one corner and a small table in the middle .Some plants that he could not name if he tried were hanging to dry on off the palm fronds .**

**Jack was amazed ! "I wonder who built this …." His stomach did a little flip " What if , I'm not alone after all on this God-forsaken spit of land ! Nahh… that is way to unlikely , but I guess you never know.." **

**He looked more closer at the room around him and noticed a bucket sitting in the corner . **

**He walked up to it " Fresh water ! " He threw his face down and drank from the bucket like a animal. It was about room temperature , which was like 70 degrees , but he hadn't had water for a couple of days , and he felt like he was going to die of thirst ! **

**He finished drinking and blinked the water out of his deep brown eyes , and flipped a particularly annoying dredlock out of his face . **

**"Ahhhh… That feels much better ." **

**Now that his thirst was satisfied , it seemed that sleep had taken it's place , and now all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep. It had been a long and tiring day . Even for Captain Jack Sparrow! **

**Yawning , he made his way to the bed and flopped down , making himself at home " Finally , now I can get some sleep !" **

**He tipped his hat down over his eyes , made sure his gun was close at hand (Just in case ) and instantly fell asleep . ******


	3. We are Cursed

· Marie* 

Marie gazed around at the sky. The day had flown by so quickly , and it was already twilight! Millions of stars were beginning to glitter in the dark violet sky. She had been on the other side of the island all day long since she spotted the strange man.

_Don't even think about it Marie! _ She though viciously as she started to reluctantly walk back in the direction of her hut. 

She lifted her face to the cool breeze, it was a beautiful night. The temperature was perfect and the breeze just cool enough to be refreshing and not chilly. She was nearing the hit now and everything looked to be in order. 

" I'm so hungry " She said , and started thinking about a hot meal when she got inside. She opened the door and walked in, almost tripping over the leg of the chair in the now pitch black room. She ran her hands across the shelf beside her searching for flint. 

"I can't see a bloody thing in here!" She cursed and tried her best to make it to the fire-pit a few feet away. She knelt and struck the kindle. It took a few tries, but she finally got a good flame going

_At least enough to see by_ she thought. 

She stood up and turned, planning on seeing what she had to eat, when she saw him!!! There…on HER pallet, laying with his hat over his eyes snoring softly was the man she had seen earlier. Apparently he had made himself at home! 

_Definitely a pirate!_ She thought vaguely. Then she screamed. 

Jacks Dream~ 

        _Go ahead Jack! Jump!" Balbosa sneered at him. _

_Jack looked around and realized he was standing on the edge of a long wooden plank that was overhanging the water. The sky overhead was a bruised black-purple color, and the clouds were boiling. Lightning flashed all around him. As he turned, he saw his crew on the deck, and every time the lightning flashed their faces and bodies flickered into skeletons. He looked down at his own body and was relieved to find that the lighting was not having the same macabre effect on him. _

_"Did ya hear what I said? This time were making no mistakes! We don't need you " Balbosa pointed to the water and Jack saw William Turner, otherwise known as Bootstrap Bill. one of his closest mates floundering in the stormy water, trying desperately to keep his head above the roiling waves. _

_"Help me Jack! HELP!" He screamed. The waves were getting higher and the lightning was turning William into a living corpse. The flesh was so rotted of in places that the bone glinted, pure white. Jack felt a wave of nausea hit him. _

_" I didn't want them to do it to you Jack! I told em' not to! Now they're getting rid of me also! " his voice was barely a whisper now. He stared straight into Jack eyes. A huge wave came crashing toward William, and Jack tried to warn him, but he found that he couldn't speak a word he was paralyzed. The wave washed over him and Bootstrap disappeared, but Jack thought he saw something glinting in the waves still. He leaned over and a strange looking coin popped to the surface and float there. It had the picture of a skull on the front, and surrounding the skull were markings that Jack couldn't identify. _

_Blabosa started walking closer. " It should have been you too, but you escaped…. But don't worry " He grinned at Jack, the mirthless death-grin of the skull " You'll get what's coming to ya…. Just wait!" _

_Everything slowed down to slow motion. Blabosa lifted a foot and stomped down on the board. Jack went flying into the air towards the water. The sounds of the storm had suddenly gone silent and he hit the water without so much as a splash. Then blackness. But the coin flashed up into his face, so close that he could see the grainy spots in the gold. _

"We….are…cursed!" It rasped and then opened it mouth wide and screamed.  


	4. Don't turn me out in the cold!

              Marie screamed, and she had every right to! 

_This man… this stranger, in MY house… _she thought 

He jerked awake immediately. " Mmpph! What the bloody he…." He shot up. He was a rather 

comical site! His hat went flying of his face when he bolted upright. His hair was a mess, with 

dreadlocks going in all direction. He blinked around slowly, his tired brain trying to focus and 

process what was going on.  He finally saw her.

 "WHOA!" he shouted and jumped to his feet. "Where did you come from? " He asked looking 

at her strange " Wait! Don't answer that, I think the heat has finally gotten to my brain!" He took

 a step forward, more talking to himself than to her " Yes! That must be it; you're only a delusion. 

I got so hot today, that I'm losing my mind and I'm having hallucinations! "  He took another step, 

and Marie started to panic. 

" Step no closer! I mean it. " She hoped she looked more confident than she felt. 

He was looking at her funny again " Your so beautiful…surely I'm still dreaming." He continued 

to advance like he was in a trance. 

"Please…stop." Marie said again. She started to step backward for each step he took forward. 

She bumped into the table and had nowhere else to go. Marie thought that he looked very 

handsome in the firelight, even though she was frightened of him. 

"What do you want from me?" She whispered 

_I'm going to have to act more sure of myself if I  want him to take me seriously _ She thought 

"Well ?! Answer me! " She squared her jaw and looked straight into his eyes assuredly.

 _I think that was much better if I do say so myself_.

 This seemed to break him from the trance. He shook his head and blinked " Oh..umm..well…

 I wandered in out of the heat earlier today. " 

"Oh! And made yourself comfortable in my bed too I see! She advanced a step on him and

 felt her confidence rising a little more. 

"Well of course, love." He half-smiled at her and raised his eyebrow in a cocky way that seemed

 was his usual attitude instead of the trance like, quiet way he had approached her with earlier. 

He advanced a step on her, now they were only about two feet apart. He was even more handsome 

up close, and she felt her confidence going out the window.

 " Well uhh…..umm….now see here…..uhh…well…what's your name then? " She had run out 

of intimidating thing to say and now (to her frustration) she was feeling painfully shy. She stepped 

forward again, hoping it would make him step back and give her a little more courage. No such 

luck, in fact he seemed to like it and  he moved a bit closer , narrowing the distance to about seven 

inches. 

" I'm  Captain Jack Sparrow! I'm sure you've heard of me! "  He grinned insolently.

 " Umm.. no sorry. I've been stranded on this island for three years now." 

"I see. And what's your name?" 

"Marie."  

"  Marie…" He said it like he has rolling it around in his mouth to see if he liked the  sound

 " Very lovely name."  

They stood there staring at each other. She found herself falling into his eyes….they were so 

deep….so beautiful….you could get lost in them forever… 

_Wait! _ She thought _what am I doing? He's a pirate and a trespasser! _ 

She cleared her throat  " Well then, get OUT of my house! " 

"Why" he was still staring at her 

" Because, it's my house, you're a stranger and obviously a pirate!" She stepped around him 

 " Ahh!" She spotted his gun, hat and other affects lying in a pile. She walked to it and picked all

 his stuff up, and she could feel his eyes on her the whole time.

 " Here's your rubbish! " She told him as she walked back and practically shoved it into his arms.

 " Now get! "  

He looked at her with an almost pouty look on his face "You couldn't possibly to turn me out 

into the cold in the middle of the night. I know your not that heartless love!" He took his hat 

and put it on his head. "Especially when you have a face like that!" He smiled. 

She snorted " Oh, please! I'm not going to fall for your shameless flattery!" She told him, even 

though she felt her knees turn to jelly when he said it and as hard as she tried to repress it, a big 

grin came to her face

 " Uh-huh, that's what I thought." He gave her a knowing look. 

_Wow, he's arrogant! _ 

She grabbed his shoulders and turned him toward the door. 

" I  _can _ turn you out, I _ will _ turn you out, and  yes, my heart is as cold as a stone! " She said, 

pushing him toward the door. 

"But what if I get attacked by a wild animal?"  He smirked at her over his shoulder. She knew 

he was just trying to be cute. 

She laughed despite herself. " There are no dangerous wild animals on this island!"  

_Unless you count yourself_ she thought.  

They approached the door and opened it, pushing him out. 

"I guess if you want , "I can meet with you tomorrow and help you build your own hut…"   

She said from the other side of the threshold. 

" That would be nice of you. Thanks." He smiled a little. 

"All right hen I guess I'll see you in the morning then. 

"  I still can't believe your turning me out tonight…" He whined. 

" Goodnight Mr. Sparrow" she said, and shut the door.  

" It's  Captain Sparrow" She heard him yell at the door. 

She watched through the window as he walked through the night, muttering to himself

 " This is going to be interesting…" She said to herself and turned to make  herself some dinner. 

O.K. this chapter was a little longer :D Thank you Cayenne Pepper Powder! I have watched that

Movie like 10 times and I always thought it was Balbosa! ^_^ I'll fix that soon! 


	5. Whats Love Got To Do With It?

A/n: Hey everyone…sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been pretty busy and I kind of got struck with laziness! :D Well…here it is! I'm warning you though, it's FLUFF!! PURE FLUFF!!! Lol I know I like it that way ;D and I hope you all do to. So please people just read it!! Read I say!!!! Lol don't know what came over me all the sudden there, sorry. Please review it also, I NEED your feedback! Well…njoy! :D

P.s. I really hope that your happy now Misty!! Lol I finished this chapter tonight with you in mind!! Kisses dahhhling! ;D lol

                             Jack

          "Goodnight" Mr. Sparrow!"

Jack saw the smile on her lips in the split second before the door shut. Even though he could tell that she was trying to sound stern, he heard a tinge of amusement in her voice.

_Aaargh! Why do they always do that?! _ 

"It's Captain Sparrow!" he shouted at the closed door.

Despite how it seemed that he was merely brushing this off, it really did hurt his pride. It didn't used to bother him when he still had his ship, but now that he had lost his crew and ship, it stung.

_Barbossa _ he thought suddenly angry _I will get my ship back! _ 

Jack finally turned and started to walk across the beach, he felt the anger rising in him steadily .

"He was like a brother to me…" Jack muttered " And he betrayed me and left me on this BLOODY GOD-FORSAKEN ISLAND!" He shouted all the sudden his anger getting the best of him. He kicked a coconut that was lying on the ground in front of him as hard as he could. It rolled about three inches and it felt like it about broke his foot.

"OWW! YOU STUPID COCONUT!"

He sat down heavily and sighed, feeling the anger drain out of him about as quickly as it came.

"But wow…she is absolutely….amazing." he lay down on his back and gazed up at the sky.  Thousands of stars were glittering on the velvet black of the night sky like the most precious diamonds. Jack watched as one came loose from it's seat in the sky and went tumbling to the horizon, leaving a sparkling tail behind it. It winked out of view

He remembered being wrenched from his dream and he seriously didn't realize it at first. When he asked her if he was still asleep she looked at him like he was insane, but he truly believed that he was!

"Normally" he mused to himself " It's so easy for me to talk to women." 

Normally, it only took about five minutes till they were under his spell.

"But not her…not of course not."

He turned to his side and closed his eyes. He had tried every trick he knew on her…He'd acted like he was completely spellbound and that he thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on (which wasn't to far from the truth if he was completely honest with himself) . She didn't fall for it. He'd tried the "I'm so helpless, let me lean on you" ploy, and that one almost always worked because most women wanted to feel sorry for him. She wasn't moved. He'd tried to seduce her. He'd given her the sexiest look he could muster and made a few "suggestive" comments. That one always worked because he was just so hot…but she wasn't fazed. He'd even tried flattery, he'd made a few comments about her being beautiful, some about offering to help her because he was so taken with her. She was not impressed.

"Perhaps her heart is made out of stone. No…more like it's a big black hole. Yep…that about sums it up." He sat up talking to himself because, well, there was no one else there to talk to, right? He also had a tendency to gesture a lot, and not only when he was drunk contrary to popular opinion. This was what he was doing now.

" A HUGE" he flung his arms out wide "black hole, that sucks you in and then spits you out" a random hand gesture there " on the other side. " He put his arms down slowly " and you land hard dazed and confused and not knowing what hit you…"

See all these other women were just "toys" to him. He liked them only until he got what he wanted. Once he got it he normally lost interest in them. Call it whatever you want… shallow, immoral, inconsiderate. But after all, he is a pirate, and all those character traits were a good thing in the pirating world. So I guess you could say that by those standards…he was a complete jewel of a man!  He's wanted a lot of things from women, among these, money, goods, jewels, food, their bodies, you name it! But whatever he wants, he gets. But it was different with Marie, he had just met her and he felt something special about her. He actually valued her opinion, and he sensed that under that beautiful face ( that really was the most beautiful that he had ever seen) there was an even more beautiful mind . And a beautiful heart and soul to match. Jack sighed, flopped back on the sand and closed his eyes

_Yeah right Jack…like your ever going to get her to ever have feelings for you!! _ He thought

_Wait! Mabye if I'm completely honest with her about everything… _

Now that was a very sudden and unexpected thought! Him be honest!? HAH!! A man who has commandeered countless ships, done anything for money, a murderer, a thief, and a gambler??  Someone who has lied and cheated since he was a child! That almost made him laugh.

 _Nah… _he thought amused at himself.

 "Now it's not like I'm really that bad of a person…" he said gesturing in the air again " I'm a good person for… the… most…part. Besides, I'm a pirate…I'm allowed to be bad if I want ! "

He turned over on his side " I wonder how she thinks that she'll be able to help me anyway…" He scoffed " I mean she's only a woman.

 "Of course obviously a very capable one at that. She looks strong and sure of herself, maybe she will be able to help me. "

_And _ he thought _Perhaps eventually she'll warm up to me a little once we spend the day together…_

He snorted in amusement at his stupid self  and flipped over on his stomach, resting his head on his arms.

" Yeah Jack…and I'm sure Barbossa's just going to show up right now with your ship and crew and just stand there while you shoot him in the head. "

He turned on his other side restlessly

_Unlikely _ 

He closed his eyes again and as he lay there random images from the day began to run through his head as often happens as one approaches the brink of sleep. He saw the noon sun high in the sky and almost felt the white-hot heat beating down on his face again. He saw the Black Pearl as it sailed over the horizon and disappeared, he saw the white sand, the palm trees and the beautiful blue turquoise sea of, of course it would be even more beautiful if it wasn't his own little hell of a  tropical prison.  Of course technically he wasn't alone

"She really is quite beautiful…" he muttered drowsily.

The very last image he saw before he slipped over the edge of sleep was Marie sitting on the beach, her bright blonde hair and pale orange- pink color as she sat watching this evenings brilliant sunset. Her eyes glittering and alive, the sun reflected in them, and a small smile on her face. She turned to him "Jack…" she smiled and leaned toward him…

                                      Marie

          Marie couldn't sleep. She turned onto her right side and lay in the darkness watching  out the window at the sea. It could normally relax her and help her get to sleep, and tonight it looked especially beautiful. It looked vast and endless, the  moon was reflected on it and left a silver path on the ocean leading to the heavens. The stars were reflected on it too and the waves made them twinkle. Stars on water always reminded her of little fairies dancing upon the water, twinkling and sparkling…like they were laughing at her almost. The whole sky though kind of looked like another world underneath  this one and the ocean was simply just a piece of glass separating them. Tonight though…it didn't calm her, or distract her either. She couldn't get the earlier encounter with him out of her head. She was able to tell that morning when she saw him that he was handsome, even from a distance, but she had no idea how much so until she had seen him up close.

_I should be asleep right now_…_it's been such an emotionally tiring day…_ she thought

She had gone from confusion, to suspicion, to wonder, to shock, to anger, and then to a feeling she couldn't quite describe…love perhaps?

She flipped over again and squeezed her eyes tighter shut, snuggling deeper into her blanket.

_Nah…_ she thought _ There's no such thing as love! _

_And even if there was…you wouldn't fall in love. Your way to much of a rational person _.

She hadn't had a very good childhood. Brought up taught by experience, of her own household, that a person married for position, power, and money. Love didn't come into that mix. Her parents never got along, and it wasn't that they fought all the time, there was just a continual, permanent, cold, hateful, and impersonal silence between them that was much worse than if they had yelled and screamed at each other. Actions always speak much louder than words_ , _they say. Both of them had always loved Marie, but every child just wants their parents to love one another, to be a complete family…but it doesn't always work that way. It all got worse when her dad started drinking when she was just ten.

Marie flopped over again and buried her face in her pillow _NO! I will not think about him right now! _ Nevertheless she felt her breathing get difficult.

"Not again…" she gasped . She sat up and turned her legs over the edge of her bed and propped her elbows up on her knees, and leaned her head on her hands. She closed her eyes tight and concentrated on getting it back to normal.

_Why me…_ she thought  _Why me of all people…_

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths until she felt like she was back to normal again. With a sigh she turned and laid back down on her back. No, there was certainly no such thing as love.

_But he was quite amazing though… _

She turned over on her stomach with and screamed into her pillow with utter frustration. Then sighing she looked up out of her pillow at the wall through a curtain of hair. " Phht! " She tried to blow it out of her way , and then just gave up and ignored it since it was obviously no use.

"That stupid pirate…..he just won't leave me alone!!" she yelled, it muffled into her pillow 

She couldn't stop the images of him passing through her head. Him digging in the sand, the strong muscles in his back flexing beneath his tan skin, him laying there sleeping with that ridiculous hat of his pulled over his eyes, his insolent teasing smile, his dark eyes. Now she had kind of wished that she had let him sleep in the hut with her, even though it would probably have made her a nervous wreck. But she just wanted to look at him one more time, it was weird, but she felt like if she could just catch one more glance of him then the images of his face would leave her and she could get some sleep.

With a sigh she sat up and leaned against the wall with her face near the open window. The late night ocean breeze felt cool on her face and it smelled like the tangy salt of the sea and the sweet smell of the jasmine that bloomed in excess on the island, and it also smelt just of green things like grass, and trees.

_What is that? _ She thought as she spotted a black shape about 10 feet from the house. She squinted at it, trying to make out enough details to figure out what it was. Just then the moon came out from behind a cloud and threw the scene into full view. 

"It's Jack !" She gasped and felt an unaccustomed  tightening in her chest as she sat watching him lay there sleeping a fetal position, his mouth hanging half open, and his hat half-way on. __

_Now I feel guilty…I guess I'll go ahead and let him sleep inside with me tomorrow night. _ She thought .

She leaned her head up against the wall watching his sleeping form, and thinking about spending all tomorrow with him. She felt herself getting drowsy.

_It's going to be fun with him tomorrow…_ she thought hazily and when  she fell asleep a few minutes later, he was the last thing she saw that night.


	6. How Can I Keep From Singing

A/n: sorry it took so long to update. It's probably going to be even longer for the next chapter, because I'm starting school day after tomorrow, so I don't know about homework and stuff…we'll have to see. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait, because I worked really hard on it and stuff. Please. If you like it, review! I like constructive criticism even…it's always helpful! :D So read, enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I really don't know who or what Pirates belong to, but I know that it's not me. And I don't even get the point of these things either, especially the Harry Potter ones, because who in their right mind would actually think that J.K. Rowling herself would be on this website, re-creating her own story?? Not me! So this is the only time that I'm going to put one of these one my story. I don't own Pirates of the Carribean or any of the characters, except for Marie and this story line.

**Marie**

It had been about a week since they had started on Jacks hut. After the wreck, the waves had washed up a number of supplies and debris for about a week. No bodies had come with these things, thank God, but it had provided her with supplies such as timber for building, nails and other tools, food supplies, pots and other utensils, some clothes and fabric. The fastest ship they could get was a trading ship, you see and they were snuck on. Therefore all the wreckage had become invaluable to her survival these past three years.

They were now making their way toward Marie's hut for a nice long lunch now that they had finished Jack's hut officially. They were walking in comfortable silence when Jack suddenly spoke up.

"So….how'd you get stranded here? " He asked her, wiping a stream of sweat from his forehead. It was hot. Over a hundred in the shade.

They had been together for a week, and they had gotten to know each other a little better. They really hadn't talked much though, because they were both trying to work and the heat kind of sucked the will out of you to do pretty much everything. Even when they had talked though, he had not brought up this up…perhaps he sensed that it was a sensitive subject with her.

"I'd really rather not talk about it, Jack." She said quietly. In a way though…she kind of wanted him to talk her into telling him, but she knew that it would be painful to talk about.

He looked over at her with his intense brown eyes. " You want to know what I've found from my own experience?" He broke eye contact and stared out over at the ocean, and they slowed down to a more comfortable walking pace.

"I've found that a lot of times, the things that we don't want to talk about are the things that we need to talk about the most" He looked back at her again. "And sometimes there the things that deep down, we want to talk about, but we keep denying almost because we want others to push it out of us. It shows that they care."

She was amazed. _How can he just read my mind like that…_ She sighed deeply . This was going to be tough.

" I grew up in Holland. My mother's name was Katrina VanVotterman, and my fathers name was Franz VonVotterman . My father had created a monopoly of al the trading going in and out of Holland, so naturally we were very wealthy. It makes sense that my father would hire a partner to help oversee all this, because me and my brothers were to young and my mother was busy running the household and spending my fathers money. "

_How typically woman-ish _muttered Jack with a snort of amusement

_I'm going to ignore that _she thought and continued

"Well, my father hired this associate, Pieter Ruijven when I was fourteen and he was twenty-two. By the time I was sixteen, my father began to get suspicious of Ruijven because we were only making about half as much as we should according to the number of ships and docks we owned. Well, he did some snooping and found that Pieter had been cheating him out of a huge percent of his profit. Pieter, who had spies secretly posted in amoung our household servants, heard of this and informed him. He blackmailed my father, before he could turn him in to the authorities. He said that if so much as a word got out to anybody about this, he would disclose or biggest secret and ruin our families name.

"Wait, what is this huge secret?" Jack interrupted

Ignoring him, she continued with her story "Anyway." She continued pointedly " We got the first passage out of Holland on one of my fathers trade ships. The captain was one of the last that were still loyal to him. On our way across the ocean we ran into a hurricane. The ship couldn't hold out…" She said gazing out into the ocean, she was lost for a moment in memory.

It was stuffy and hot down in the cargo hold where Marie and her family had been forced to live in the past week. The captain had assured them that it was the safest place to be in a storm. She had a bad feeling about this though…this was no storm, it had been going on for a week.

She sighed and glanced around the hold at her family. Her mother and father were sitting propped up against a pyramid of rolled up oriental rugs. Her mother had her head leaning up against her father, sleeping and her father was just staring into space like he was thinking.

_Isn't so ironic_… she thought _That it takes a disaster like this for them to tolerate each other again. That being on the very brink of death makes them love one another again….that's so sad._

She then glanced over at her siblings. There was Jach who at seven was the youngest boy. He was sleeping with his head in Luke's, the oldest boy of about 14, lap. Little Gretchen was sitting over all by herself curled up on the floor napping like the rest of them. Gretchen was the littlest of all of them all she was only 5. They all had the same blonde hair and blue eyes, except for Jach, who was the oddity with red hair and green eyes. Their mom was born and raised an Irish-woman and was Dutch simply through marriage, which is probably where he got it from. She loved her family, and felt tears start in the back of her eyes as she gazed at them. They all looked so fragile in the dim light of the single oil lamp, swinging from one of the rafters above. Every time the ship shifted in the wind, the lamp would swing noicely, causing the shadows jump and shift, making everyone look more frail then they were. Marie sniffled and wiped her eyes. Was she the only one who felt this…this impending doom on their family?? Even IF they survived the storm, she doubted if all of them would make it to shore. Luke was getting sick…even she knew that the deep shadows under his eyes and the gauntness of his body was simply because of the play on light and a lack of sleep.

_He's fading quickly_ she thought and the tears started fresh. Everyone else just thought that she was a strangely morbid girl, with an over-active imagination. Which was mostly true, but she was also a very perceptive person who easily saw things that others normally would miss. Suddenly she felt the ship begin to travel upwards, like it was climbing a wave. You could tell this in the subtle shift of the cargo, and after a week of the storm, she thought nothing of it. But she sat and wait for the ship to crest, for that slight lifting feeling in your stomach when you began to go over the other side, but it didn't come . Instead the ship began to steadily climb. Uh-oh… she thought and looked over at her father. He was beginning to look panicked.

"Everybody!!" he yelled startling the children and her mother awake. " Grab on to each other and don't let go! This is going to get rough! "

Marie instantly crawled over to the now crying Gretchen. " Shhh…it's ok..were all here together it'll be fine." She cooed at her and pulled her gently over to her brothers.

"I'm scared Mawie…she sniffled."

"I know sweetie, but theres no reason to be, right Luke?" She glanced at her brother and nudged him slightly in the ribs. He glared at her, looking more scared than angry

"Of course there isn't. We'll all be fine." The ship was picking up speed and she felt that the ship was about to crest. Her mother appeared at her elbow and her father on the other side.

"Mama..I'm scared.." Gretchen crawled into her mothers lap and buried her teary face into her dress. We all huddled closer together. My mother began to softly sing a hymn to us. It has always been Gretchen's favorite one… all of theirs even. According to Katrina it was the one that her mother had sung to her when she was little.

_My life rolls on in endless song _

_ Above earths lamentations_

_ I hear the real, though far off hymn_

_That hails a new creation _

The ship crested the wave and went over the other side with a sick groaning sound. Gretchen whimpered and Marie reached over and began to stroke her head. She began singing softy along with Katrina.

_ Through all the tumult and the strife _

_ I hear it's music ringing_

_ It sounds an echo in my soul_

_ How can I keep from singing? _

Slowly one by one everyone joined in softly. Marie looked around and saw the fear begin to leave their faces. She closed her eyes and sang…

_ While though the tempest loudly roars _

_ I hear the truth, it liveth_

_And though the darkness 'round me close _

_ Songs in the night it giveth _

_No storm can shake my inmost calm _

_While to that rock I'm clinging _

_Since love is lord of heaven and earth _

_How can I keep from singing? _

_While tyrants tremble in their fear_

_I hear their death knell ringing _

_While friends rejoice both far and near_

_How can I keep from singing? _

_In prison cell and dungeon vile_

_Our thoughts to them are winging_

_When friends by shame are undefiled _

_How can I keep from singing? _

The silence after they had all finished singing felt heavy, but the feeling of terror was gone. The ship hit the water on it's side with a huge shudder. It shook in the waves violently, trying in right itself. Cargo came sliding across the floor inch by inch, the longer the ship was on it's side. Suddenly she heard the sound of rushing water and , glanced around , trying to pin-point the noise. What she saw made her feel faint with fear. The ship was slowly beginning to tip backwards because at the end there was a huge hole, into which water was pouring at a very alarming rate. It hit me then…we were going to sink.

"Mama…" Marie nudged her mother gently

"Yes dear?" she asked glancing down at her and Marie pointed at the hole.

Katrina gasped and screamed " We need to get above deck Franz!! It's not safe down here anymore! Were about to sink…"

"O my God…" He whispered sounding stunned. She took in her father for a split second. His lean angular face was haggard looking and creased with fear and worry. His normally neat curly blonde hair was going every direction and his blue eyes were wide with fear. His well-trimmed beard was wild and longer than normal from his lack of a proper shave in quite a while.

Suddenly the hole exploded under the pressure of the water. Water and wood went flying, The hole was even bigger than before and the water was roaring in. it was about 20 feet away from them and Marie could actually feel the ship sinking further back groaning loudly in protest. This seemed to pull him out of his daze.

" Come on! We have to get out of here if we want to…" Franz trailed off and Luke and Marie exchanged glances, both of them finishing his sentence in their heads.

_Live…_

They all stood up and began to precariously make their way across the floor trying to reach the ladder to the deck. Suddenly Jach lost his balance and went sliding quickly downward toward the hole. "MAMA! PAPA! HELP!" He screamed. He grabbed on to a piece of timber at the very last second. They could all see the tears of terror and pain rolling down his cheeks, and his face was twisted in his effort to hold himself.

"Jach !!" Katrina screamed, her eyes wild with fear. She turned and started toward him.

" No! "Franz yelled over the rushing water. He grabbed her arm and turned her toward him " I'll go down and get him, you take the rest of the children to the deck."

Franz and Katrina looked in each others eyes for a split second. They somehow knew that this would be that last time they would see each other alive.

" I love you Papa!" Marie screamed.

He glanced back at her with a sad smile on his face. Were those tears in his eyes? " I love you too darling. I love you all…"

With that he turned and began making his way toward Jach, who was starting to lose his grip on the timber. The water was already up to his waist

"Papa!! Hurry!" He yelled.

" Come along children !" Mama yelled around her tears. " They will be fine, we just need to make our way to the top! "

So they did, it was very difficult because the ship had taken about a thirty degree angle. When they finally reached deck it was almost as bad up there. The captain made his way toward them and yelled above the noise

" We need to abandon ship Madam! The lifeboats are over there!"

He pointed at it and all Marie could see was a blurry dark blue shape, that was constantly shifting and moving with the rain and sea. " Grab onto my hand!" Marie yelled to Luke and they made their way across deck in a line, each person holding the hand of the one in front of them. Next thing she knew, she was alone and floating in the ocean. Sputtering and coughing, she fought her way to the surface. Bursting through the top, she gasped for breath, and struggled to keep her head above the water.

_Must've been knocked overboard…_ Marie thought, getting panicked. _Wheres everybody else??_

"Mama!!" she yelled. She paddled over to the nearest piece of timber and latched on for dear life…these were some HUGE waves.

"Mama! Papa! Jach, Grethen Luke!!!! Anybody!"

She had already almost lost her voice trying to shout over the storm. " Luke! Jach!" She tried again. She though she was crying, but she couldn't tell the difference between the rain, the ocean and her tears. She yelled for them for at least two hours, and the storm never let up

" Mama…" her voice was reduced to a croak. She finally just gave up and slumped onto the timber, defeated. The thunder was what scared her the most…the thunder and the lightning, but she had stopped even taking heed of these things…she just didn't care anymore.

_Theyre all dead…_ she thought _I'll never see any of them again…_

She suddenly felt very tired, and even though a piece of splintery timber is not an ideal bed and the thoughts of you losing your entire family is are not exactly relaxing thoughts, she closed her eyes and fell into an exhausted sleep, the tears still running down her cheeks.

Jack touched her lightly on the shoulder. "Marie…are you ok?" she jerked and looked at him wildly. "What?! Don't' touch me !" She practically screamed.

_What right does he think that he has to touch me ?? _She thought angry all the sudden but also slightly relieved that he had pulled her from her thoughts.

"Sorry luv…you just kind of fazed out on me for a few seconds and I was trying to make sure you were ok…" He looked at her concern written all over his face. He let his hand drop and she relaxed slightly.

_Of course…_ she thought suddenly feeling guilty.

"It's ok Jack, I'm sorry to snap at you it's just that…" she trailed off not wanting to get into that with him.

"Just that what?"

" Nothing. Anyway where was I?" She quickly changed subjects and picked up speed as her hut came into view.

"Oh yes… well the ship couldn't hold out. I tied myself to a piece of debris and floated for three days in the storm. On the third day the storm relented finally and washed me up on this island. And that's where I've been since. "

"Yes….I guess it is." He muttered behind her and when she turned and glared at him, he feinted innocence and gave her a wide-eyed 'what?'. She just shook her head and walked into her hut.

_What a mess he is…_ she thought.


End file.
